


Mic & Lead

by murderofonerose (atmilliways)



Series: Dethklok Drabbles-a-Roonie-Doonie [3]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief mention of quarantine, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose
Summary: A collection of short stories to appease Maryrose's thirst for Nategaar. (And also I enjoy the fic-writing equivalent of braiding Nathan and Skwisgaar's hair together.)
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Dethklok Drabbles-a-Roonie-Doonie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mic & Lead

Lockdown in Mordhaus was pretty boring. They had tv, they had the internet, they had their own private golf course. . . . The legions of hooded servants were somewhat reduced, and those remaining Klokateers were the ones without families so they could be easily quarantined on site like everyone else. But still, it was the things they couldn’t do that weighed on them. Seeing each other day after day, with nothing to go out and do. . . . They all ran out of things to talk about at some point in April and just sort of coasted from there. 

Nathan and Skwisgaar were currently sprawled on a random couch in a quiet room, right on the precipice of taking their millionth lockdown nap together, Skwisgaar half on top and half wedged between Nathan and the back of the couch. 

“Your turn to think of something to talk about,” Nathan muttered, then yawned. 

Skwisgaar grimaced, then yawned reflexively back. “Fines. Uhhhh . . . heugh, whens age did you decides to grows out your hairs?”

“Uhhhhhh. . . .” Nathan stared up at the ceiling, lips moving while he counted. “When I was . . . seventeen, I guess? After I dropped out of high school, ‘cause that’s when no one could tell me what to do anymore.”

“Ja, I dids that when I lefts home toos.” Skwisgaar picked up some of his and Nathan’s hair together and idly twirled the gold and black strands. “My moms didn’t likes it long, saids she didn’ts want no ones thinking she hads a  _ daughter _ whats was youngers and prettiers, so fucks her. She tries to gets me to cuts it when I went backs, uh, for thats whole found my fathers thing, but I saids fuck yous and just ties it backs. Ams not so girlies when you don’ts washes or combs it as much and puts a hats on.”

“Wow, your mom said shit like that?” Nathan scowled. “What a gross bitch.”

“Ja.” Skwisgaar slid the coiled hair of his finger and wiggled out of his spot to settle fully on top of Nathan with a sigh. “That’s betters, you was squishings me.”

“Was not.”

“Heh, faces it Nathans, you ams gots the lockdowns nineteens all rights.”

“I do not!”

Skwisgaar smirked down at him, letting his long hair fall down around them like a personal private curtain, just the way he liked it. “You ams so funny when you’s mads.”

“I am  _ not _ ,” Nathan said grumpily, then pushed and rolled and flipped them. He just barely avoided pitching Skwisgaar off the couch by accident. They were still safe in a curtain though, just a black one instead of blond, and Skwisgaar drank in the warm feeling of being comfortably pinned. 

“Proves it.”

They did take that nap. Eventually. First, there was some proving to be done. 


End file.
